Whos to blame?
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Reid plus Morgan plus bed equals a night of passion. Bad summary I know but this fic is rated 'M' for a reason. You ve been warn.


**Authors note:: **_WARNING, rated '__**M**__' for a reason. I can't lie, I felt a little strange and uncomfortable typing this up….LOL. But then again people have been messaging me to write some kind of 'hard-core' slash. I got kind'a lazy in the end but I hope you guys and gals enjoy this piece!_**  
**_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
**_**T**he night air was strangely bitter, even for February. The snow fell lightly and twinkled like stars in the night sky. Most people were in bed, keeping themselves warm while others were gathering by the fireplace. The unlucky ones however had no place to go, or were working the night away. For 2 FBI agents however this atmosphere bought fourth something more. It started out with their eyes catching glances, their hands accidently touching and then the car ride home.  
Neither man knew whose place they were going to, they just didn't care….

_**GUNK!**_

The sound of the door slamming against the wall shook the area but that didn't stop the 2 men. Their lips had been locked to each other since they left the car. Derek Morgan, with his coffee breath, dominated the slender agent. Both men quickly pulled apart and threw their bags on the ground; Reid removed his sweater, with great hardship, while Morgan was already nearly naked. One glace at the well built man and Reid could feel a burning sensation growing inside.  
Morgan wrapped his muscular arms around Reid's slender waist and pulled him closer. Once again their lips found pleasure in each other. The smaller FBI agent took in that bitter coffee breath and found himself feeling intoxicated by its strong scent. Morgan pin Reid to the wall with his hard body and began to nuzzle on the others neck. For the bigger man, Reid had a sweet scent like honey or sugar; he could feel himself getting more excited with every whimper and moan that the young agent made.

Reid's hands started to explore Morgan's muscular back, starting from his strong shoulders down to his ass. He pulled away as he felt Morgan biting him softy on the neck.

Sweat began to form has Reid was lightly pushed to the soft bed. Morgan removed the other's pants with great force and pulled his shirt up. Quickly, the bigger man used his tongue to play with Reid's nipples, his slender body reacting strongly to the new sensation. The young FBI agent bit down on his own lip to lessen the noise he was making.

It wasn't long till Morgan began to kiss Reid's tender body; starting from his sweet chest down to his inner thighs. Every time his lips pressed against the others skin, Reid would let out soft cries and that only encouraged Morgan.

"W….wait…" Reid pleaded has he felt his man-hood being grasp hard by the other agent.  
But all he got was a light chuckle as if mocking him.

For a moment all Reid felt was Morgan's breath caressing his pulsing member but soon he was taken aback by the sudden wave of pleasure that took when Morgan wrapped his lips around it.

"Nghhh,AH!"  
Hot tongue, warm breath….Reid started to moan loudly.

The whole room began to fill with a vibration of pure bliss, as both men were becoming more filled with a great passion that only their bodies could satisfy.

In order to shut Reid and for some easy lube, Morgan placed 2 of his fingers in that loud mouth of his. Reid blushed heavily and went to work.  
Soon Morgan pulled his lips away from the raging hard member and glazed at the deep red FBI agent. He let out a smirk and shoved his fingers deep into Reid. A sudden jot of pain invaded the slender man has he let out a loud gasp

The pain was quick and soon faded, turning into a new sensation, much like a heavy pressure mix with an uneasy form of enjoyment. Shortly afterwards Morgan picked up speed.  
The number of fingers being inserted increased, by the time 3 whole digits had entered the yearning body, young Reid had reached his limit and had to let out loud whimpers and cries.

The empty minded Reid spread his leg's further apart has Morgan continued to thrust his fingers deeply into the soft flesh. The trembling of Reid's whole body and the quivering of his lips were so striking, so beautiful that Morgan couldn't help but say something. It was truly a stir of the moment. "I….I lov-"

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan and pulled him close; they kissed deeply, and no more words were said.  
_**~*~***_  
Finally, in the darken room, Reid braced himself has Morgan mounted on top of him. The young FBI agent looked up at the other man, tracing every line and falling deep into his stare.  
Both men still didn't know how this all happen but they didn't care at this point.

"…Let…me know if it….hurts too much" Morgan said with great care.

Reid only nod his head.

Morgan rested on Reid's neck has he position himself. For a moment the slender man closed his eyes has he felt something hard poking the rim of his lower hole. Soon his arching, worried flesh began to relax has Morgan's excited man-hood invaded the burning hot body.

Reid's eyes opened wide on both pure ecstasy and a strange over-whelming sense of pain. He let out a loud cried has Morgan thrust deep. Reid dug his nails into Morgan's back.  
Neither man would stop, they couldn't or wouldn't, not for anything. Blame it on the strangely bitter cold night air or the twinkling snow fall, but tonight, for whatever reason, both men found great warmth in each other.  
_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_  
THE END 


End file.
